Kentang Goreng
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Drabble Tsukkiyama dan Kentang Goreng


↗ **Anne Garbo**

→ **Kentang Goreng**

 **Disclaimer :** **Haikyuu** milik **Fu** **rudate Haruichi**

 **Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

 _ **#FrenchFriespatience**_

Bau daging, keju dan minyak. Pengap karena penuh pengunjung yang berdesak-desakan. Berisik karena pelayan di depan berteriak-teriak ke pemasak mereka di belakang. Tak lupa obrolan norak paman-paman dengan ponselnya dan juga tante-tante dengan teman gosipnya. Jangan lupakan keringat-keringat emreka. Semua hal itu adalah hal yang Tsukishima Kei benci saat mengantri di tempat makan cepat saji di jam makan siang.

Semua hal ini dia lakukan dengan terpaksa. Sangat terpaksa. Dia tidak akan pernah mengantri di tempat makanan berlemak tidak sehat seperti ini kalau bukan untuk menyenangkan teman satu-satunya. Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Gugusan bintang berjalan itu sedang berdiri di depannya. Menggumamkan sebuah lagu sambil melihat daftar menu yang ada di atas meja pesanan. Senyum tergelung di bibirnya.

Tsukishima mendengus. Padahal tanpa harus melihat daftar menu, dia sudah tahu apa pesanan Yamaguchi. Sudah bisa ditebak.

Tiba-tiba pemuda pirang mendapatkan sikutan dan dorongan dari orang yang mengantri di belakangnya. Dia-ah tidak mereka, sekelompok siswi sekolahan yang bolos di jam seperti ini sibuk berkumpul. Merusak antrian dengan lingkaran yang mereka buat sendiri. Mengobrol dengan suara keras-keras. Badan maju mundur karena kaki mereka pegal tak kuat menahan hak sepatu tinggi-tinggi.

Merasa risih, Tsukishima maju satu langkah dan merapat ke Yamaguchi.

"Kenapa?" Yamaguchi bertanya. Kepalanya ditengokkan sedikit ke belakang.

Tsukishima mengangkat bahunya. "Sempit."

Yamaguchi hanya mengangguk paham lalu kembali menghadap ke depan. Lagi-lagi melihat daftar menu. Atau mungkin hanya sekedar menatap gambar-gambar makanan disana.

Sekelompok siswi dibelakangnya mengobrol makin kencang. Tertawa terbahak. Dorong mendorong. Membuat Tsukishima semakin risih.

Pemuda pirang itu maju satu langkah lagi. Lebih merapat ke Yamaguchi. Dagunya ditempel di sisi kepala si pemuda brunet.

"Tsu-tsukki!" Yamaguchi tergagap akan kedekatan tubuh mereka. Reflek kepalanya menggeser menjauh untuk dapat menengok ke wajah temannya.

"Sempit.." keluh Tsukishima lagi. Tangannya dengan nyaman naik dan melingkar di pinggang Yamaguchi.

"Tapi Tsukki.."

"Diam Yamaguchi."

Titik. Yamaguchi jadi bungkam.

Antrian bergerak maju. Dengan kikuk dan wajah memerah Yamaguchi melangkah. Tak lupa dengan Tsukishima yang menempel padanya.

Mereka ditatap, tentu saja. Bahkan kumpulan siswi di belakangnya mulai bergosip sambil menunjuk kea rah mereka. Namun Tsukishima tidak ingin ambil pusing. Karena dia sudah terlanjur pusing. Dan sumber dari pusing kepalanya adalah Yamaguchi Tadashi membawanya ke tempat memusingkan ini. Jadi apa salahnya dia meminta pertanggungjawaban Yamaguchi untuk menghilangkan pusingnya?

Akhirnya Yamaguchi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memakan makanan tidak sehat itu di tempat. Dia lebih memilih untuk dibungkus. Agar cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari ruangan padat dan penuh bisik-bisik itu.

"Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sana!" keluh Yamaguchi begitu mereka keluar. Wajah masih memerah. Satu kantung plastik berisi makanan di sebelah kanan.

Disebelah kirinya Tsukishima sedang menyeringai menang.

.

 _ **#FrenchFriesconfession**_

Menyatakan perasaan biasanya dengan menggunakan bunga. Bisa juga dengan coklat. Bisa lewat surat atau pesan yang diikatpada balon. Paling romantis jika kombinasi semuanya.

Memberikan si dia kejutan dengan satu anak kecil manis menghampiri kemudian memberikan bunga. Setelah anak kecil itu pergi dan meninggalkan si dia yang kebingungan, muncul anak kecil lain yang memberikan sekotak coklat. Sama seperti sebelumnya, begitu anak kecil yang memberikan coklat pergi, muncul anak kecil lain yang dating dan memberikan sepucuk surat yang berisi, "Yang paling jujur diantara kita adalah waktu. Yang paling berdusta adalah hatiku. Dalam kesempatan ini berikanlah aku satu. Kesempatan untuk menyatakan sebuah kejujuran kepadamu". Lalu kau muncul, datang dengan membawa belasan balon di tangan. Menghampiri si dia kemudian berkata, "Aku cinta padamu. Maukah kau menerima pernyataan cinta ini dan menjadi kekasihku?"

Tapi sayang oh disayang, Tsukishima bukanlah orang yang romantis. Jangankan semua yang tertulis di atas. Untuk sekedar mengatakan 'aku suka kamu' saja tidak kunjung khatam.

Kini dia berdiri di depan kediaman rumah Yamaguchi. Dengan rangkaian yang Tsukishima susun dengan usaha sendiri. Sebuah instrument pendukung dalam pernyataan cinta nanti. Disiapkan untuk dijadikan sebagai rencana cadangan. Setidaknya dengan membawa instrument yang tidak mungkin bisa Yamaguchi tolak ini, resiko kegagalannya akan berkurang.

Ya. Sekotak kentang goreng. Instrument dalam penembakan nanti yang tidak akan mungkin Yamaguchi tolak.

Lagipula kata siapa kentang goreng tidak romantis? Jangan pikirkan kentangnya, tapi pikirkan dampak kentang tersebut dalam pernyataan cinta nanti.

Pintu terbuka. Yamaguchi menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah menyilaukan. "Silahkan masuk, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima mengangguk kaku. Kedua tangan berada di belakang punggung. Menutupi sekotak kentang goreng di belakang tubuhnya.

Masih di lorong tak jauh dari pintu, Yamaguchi tiba-tiba berbalik dengan senyum sumringah. "Bawa kentang goreng?" tanya Yamaguchi. Kepalanya dimiringkan untuk melihat pose Tsukishima yang kaku.

"T-tidak ada.." kelak Tsukishima.

"Bohong! Aku bisa mencium baunya!" Yamaguchi tidak mau kalah. "Ada di belakangmu, kan?"

"Tidak ada." Tsukishima menjawab kali ini dengan nada yang biasa dia pakai. Berusaha tetap kalem meski rencananya sudah mulai tercium.

Namun ini bukan saat bagi dia untuk menyerah.

"Tsukki.." rengek Yamaguchi. Pemuda ber-freckle itu berjalan mendekati Tsukishima dengan tangan terulur. Berusaha mengambil tangan Tsukishima yang masih disembunyikan di belakang.

Tsukishima ikut mundur. Namun ekspresinya berubah. Bukan seperti orang yang tersudut karena ditemukan telah berbohong melainkan ekspresi lain. Ekspresi nakal seolah sengaja ingin bermain-main dengan Yamaguchi.

"Kalau aku bawa memangnya kenapa?" tantangnya.

Kali ini giliran Yamaguchi yang kebingungan mencari kata-kata. "Y-ya.. tidak kenapa-kenapa sih." Yamaguchi menarik tangannya yang tadi terulur untuk meraih Tsukishima yang kini digunakan untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kali saja, kamu membawakannya untukku."

"Kalau aku membawakannya untukmu tapi tidak secara cuma-cuma, bagaimana?"

Yamaguchi memajukan bibirnya. "Jadi aku harus bayar?" rengeknya.

"Iya. Harus." Tsukishima mengeluarkan sekotak kentang gorang dari balik punggungnya. Dipegang antara dia dan Yamaguchi. Sebelah tangan satu lagi diulurkan dengan telapak tangan di atas. "Bayar. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini."

Yamaguchi menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu melihat seringaian sombong dari sahabatnya tersebut. "Baiklah aku bayar-"

"-dengan menjadi pacarku." Tsukishima memotong.

Eh?

.

 _ **#FrenchFrieskiss**_

Jadi sudah berapa minggu?

Tsukishima kembali mengingat kapan persisnya dia dan Yamaguchi naik level menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dan mereka sudah melakukan apa saja?

Ada banyak. Menonton di bioskop. Pergi ke taman hiburan, kebun binatang dan planetarium.

Kok sama saja ya seperti kemarin-kemarin saat masih sebagai sahabat?

Tsukishima terdiam.

Tahap berpacaran itu biasanya dimulai dari berpegangan tangan. Tapi itu sudah dari dulu merka lakukan. Berangkulan? Juga sudah biasa. Tiap kali mereka melakukan menonton mega hemat alias menonton DVD, mereka duduk bersebelahan. Dengan kaki saling menyilang. Tubuh berdempetan. Satu tangan Tsukishima melingkar di sekitar pundak Yamaguchi.

Jadi tahap berikutnya – tahap yang belum pernah mereka coba ataupun lakukan bersama. Sebuah tahap baru yang merupakan garis pembatas besar antara pertemanan dengan pacaran. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah berciuman.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Tsukishima pusing tujuh keliling. Susah tidur siang malam. Masalahnya, dalam benaknya sekalipun, membayangkan dia mencium Yamaguchi. Rasanya pasti sangat kaku dan canggung.

Namun dalam artikel yang pemuda pirang ini sedang baca menuliskan bahwa romantisme adalah sesuatu yang muncul secara natural. Biasanya banyak didukung oleh situasi. Jadi buatlah situasi yang nyatam bagi kalian berdua, maka suasana romantis akan terbuat. Dan semua yang kalian lakukan bagaikan natural. Bagai sesuatu yang sering dilakukan.

"Sedang membaca apa, Tsukki?" tanya Yamaguchi yang muncul dari belakangnya.

Buru-buru Tsukishima menutup browser yang ada di dalam ponselnya. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Ooh.." Yamaguchi merespon. Si pemuda ber-freckle meletakkan sekantung burger, minuman bersoda, dan tak lupa kentang goreng yang baru saja mereka terima dari jasa pesan antar. "Mau yang mana?" tanyanya lagi sambil menangkat dua burger di tangan.

"Yang mana saja," jawab Tsukishima sambil mengambil burger yang di sebelah kanan.

Yamaguchi memakan kentang gorengnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan dilumuri dengan saus tomat yang barulah kemudian disantapnya. "Kentang goreng memang yang terbaik!" serunya.

"Tapi cara makanmu berantakan. Tuh ada saus di bibir."

Tsukishima mengulurkan tangannya. Mengusap noda saus di bibir bawah Yamaguchi. Merasakan kenyal dan lembutnya daerah itu.

Lalu waktu seakan berhenti. Mereka saling tatap. Tangan Tsukishima masih nyaman di bibirnya. Dan ketika waktu kembali berputar, Yamaguchi merasakan malu serta canggung yang amat sangat. Kepalanya reflek menunduk untuk menutupi rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Pemuda ber-freckle ini mengambil kentang untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Namun tangan Tsukishima menemukan tempatnya lagi di dagu Yamaguchi. Membuat wajah merah penuh frekle bagai buah strawberry itu menghadap kepadanya. Masih dengan sepotong kentang goreng yang masih setengah tergigit di bibirnya.

Tsukishima memajukan wajahnya. Menggigit mulai dari ujung kentang goreng yang kemudian digigit sedikit demi sedikit hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Lalu dia tahan sebentar disana. Mengecup bibir Yamaguchi dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya menarik diri.

Yamaguchi kaku beberapa detik hingga akhirnya kembali menunduk. Membuat Tsukishima hanya mampu melihat telinganya yang memerah.

Namun tak lama Tsukishima merasakan remasan di ujung bajunya. Pelakunya sudah pasti orang yang di depannya. "Tsukki.." suaranya lirih bagai bisikan. "..lagi.. cium aku.."

→ **FIN**

Maat telat mengucapkan hal ini ke kalian berdua..

Selamat ulangtahun Baby Yams dan Mamah Sindy..

Semoga makin gemesin dan asupannya banyak (dapet asupan banyak)


End file.
